Blame It On The Snow (Hiatus or Discontinuation?)
by everycloudhas
Summary: Being young and in love with a beautiful girl is a wondrous feeling to be savored. Being young and in love with a beautiful girl who is not of this world... He could live with it. He just did not know how much time they were going to have together. AU. OOC. Rated 'T' for a certain blue-haired fellow's usage of the 'F' word and also liberties with two major Eastern cultures.
1. Chapter 1

(幽靈)

"Tadaima." Kurosaki Ichigo announced grumpily as he took off his school shoes.

His youngest sister came out from the kitchen and greeted him, "Okaeri, onii-Chan." Unlike him, Kurosaki Yuzu was a bundle of cheerfulness.

He acknowledged the perky welcoming home with a little wave and started to go in the direction of his bedroom.

"Oh, onii-chan. Otou-san wants to see you in his clinic the moment you are home, so you should go now." Yuzu informed her brother.

Ichigo wondered what he has done now? "Did he mention as to why he wanted to see me for? Do you have any clue?" He tried to seek more revelation from his sister so he can better defend himself.

Yuzu shook her head, "I have no idea. Otou-san ran out of his clinic minutes before you came home, all excited and telling me he wanted you in his clinic as soon as you are home. You better just go and get it over with." Yuzu advised her brother and gave him an encouraging smile.

Ichigo gave a deep resigned sigh and walked towards his father's clinic and prepared himself to meet his doom.

(幽靈)

Knock.

Knock.

"Oyaji, you wanted to see me..."

HOLY NAKED WOMAN! There's a naked girl standing next to his father.

AN EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

"Ichigo, can you please close the door?" Kurosaki Isshin politely asked his son as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. And indeed there should not be any for he was a doctor, after all.

Seeing his son still not making a single move and continuing to stare unabashedly at the ethereal beauty, Isshin decided to do the deed himself. He walked by his son with a sly smile on his weathered face.

Ichigo did not know whether to feel regretful or relief. The girl's long auburn hair was covering her breasts and from what little he could see, she has quite a magnificent bosom, maybe he could blow the hair from what was covering what he could not see. That would be too obvious, right? His eyes wandered lower and lower...

And the damned table was blocking his view as well, just why was she doing in his father's clinic.

Is she a patient?

He should really apologize for barging in and try to forget what he has just seen. Although it would take a lot and he meant a lot of mental strength to forget what he has just witnessed.

"No. She is not a patient." His father calmly stated as he walked by his son to stand beside her again and he patted the girl on her head.

Her mouth opened slightly in a cute 'o' shape as she blinked at Isshin as if he has done something amazing.

What the hell!

Can his father read his mind and why is he touching the girl. Since she is not his patient,

WHY IS THERE A NAKED GIRL DOING IN HIS CLINIC!

Did he mention she is an extremely beautiful girl!?

AN EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

He began to hyperventilate, he started to breathe really fast through his mouth, he gripped the front of his school shirt.

The very beautiful naked girl furrowed her brows.

She was starting to get worried, she leant forward and...

He jumped back a few steps when he saw her hand moving towards him.

How would he react to a touch from her?

And so he dodged the touch.

She looked like he has hurt her fselings as she quickly withdrawn her pale hand.

She bowed her head and the almost luminous golden-reddish hair swayed to disclose a little of the treasure they were shielding his greedy eyes from.

He swallowed.

Blame it on his emerging hormones.

Ichigo could not take his eyes off her.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I am sorry." He apologized, for what, he did not know. But it did bring back the smile on her face when she lifted her head to accept his apology.

He continue to stare shamelessly at her. He could not help it and it was not even because...

SHE IS NAKED!

"Ichigo, if you can stop leering at her. I need you to do something for me." When did his father move so close to him? If this was one of those days his father decided to attack him, he would have no inkling of the hit he was going to get.

That was how distracted he was.

Do? What did his father want him to do and...

Did it concern her?

THE EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

(幽靈)

_(What am I doing to myself? Another new story. But do not worry, I am halfway through _[星].)


	2. Chapter 2

(幽霊)

Kurosaki Ichigo continued to stare unashamedly at the extremely beautiful naked girl even though he really knew he should not but he just can't take his eyes away from the alluring sight that is her.

And that was nothing to be ashamed of, admiring a beautiful girl, albeit an extremely beautiful naked girl.

But he was embarrassing her.

The sensible part of him was trying to tell him that.

And he could see with his own lust?-starved eyes as well.

There was hints of a pinkish tint on her rather fair smooth-looking cheeks.

He caught glimpses of a shy bashful smile before she hid her beautiful face away from him.

Kurosaki Isshin was rather glad to see his only son showing such a strong interest in the opposite sex but, first thing first, and he hit his totally distracted son hard on the back of the head.

"What the fu..." Ichigo glanced at the extremely beautiful naked girl who was staring at them alarmingly with her big innocent doe-liked eyes made even bigger by his father violent action.

He turned and glared annoyingly at his father, "Why did you hit me?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how ridiculous it sounded. His crazy homicidal old man attacked him all the time.

"I mean," Ichigo lowered his voice, "Why did you hit me in front of her?"

Isshin wriggled his eyebrows, his face set in a mischievous smile, "So, my virginal son is conscious of what this nubile young thing thinks of you?" He teased his embarrassed son.

"She is not a thing!" Ichigo blurted out.

"She's not?"

"Of course, she's not!"

"Then what is she?" His father asked innocently.

"S-She... She's a girl, you idiot!" He stated the obvious to his father.

Isshin hit him again. "Don't be so disrespectful to your father. If she's a girl, explain to me why is a naked girl doing in my room?"

_'An extremely beautiful naked girl.'_ His 'helpful' mind prompted.

Ichigo scowled at his father. "How the h..." He glanced at the angelic face, turned away quickly before his eyes wandered a little lower, he scratched the back of his head furiously, "How would I know? You were the one who told me to come here." He griped grumpily.

"True, true, very true, my sullen son. Why don't we ask her?" Isshin directed her son's gaze to the source not knowing his son was way ahead of him and once again his sight was fixed firmly on what was important to him.

At the rational back of his mind, he knew he should be asking her to cover up, but how often did he have the very fortunate opportunity to view so openly such a nature's work of masterpiece.

Zero.

Zilch.

Zip.

Nada.

You get the point.

Besides, it was not like she was doing any protesting about her body being put on show for his hungry eyes.

Lots and lots of milky white smooth skin for his eyes to feast on...

Wait, his pervert of a father can see her too. Regardless of his father being a doctor, he suddenly felt possessive of her and he did not want his father's shifty eyes to be staining on her.

Regretfully he opened his mouth when he really did not want to. "Oyaji," He began, but his father was already questioning the girl.

"My dear, can you try to speak now?"

The girl slowly opened and closed her small mouth but not a word could be heard. She pressed her two hands on her cheeks and rolled on them her palms. She tried again, but again they could hear nothing.

She looked to be on the verge of shedding tears from those bright eyes of her.

Ichigo panicked. "It's alright. We can try again." He consoled her. He did not want to see her cry.

She still looked so sad.

"Say something, old man." He appealed to his father desperately.

"It's just as I fear, she has not enough of 'it'."

"Enough of what? And what do you mean, 'try to speak now'? She has not spoken a word since she came here? Can she speak? Did you try to help her? Or were you too busy ogling at her? And... Did you touch her?!" The rapidly firing string of questioning ended with a barely veiled threat to hurt his father should he find out the old man has touched her inappropriately.

Isshin looked bug-eyed at his only son in shock. "Ichigo, my flesh and blood. I am appalled by what you are accusing me of. How could you think I could scoop to that despicable level. I am hurt, very hurt, my son." He looked at his son with woe in his eyes, tears seemingly ready to fall, but suddenly, he stood as straight as a tree trunk, he glared indignantly at Ichigo. "Besides, first and foremost 'I AM A DOCTOR'!" Kurosaki Isshin uppercased his proud profession.

"Right, my dear?" He smiled warmly at her.

The girl nodded and gave him a small sweet smile in return.

Ichigo did not like the new sensation he felt when she smiled at his idiot of a father. He has never felt this way before so he did not have anything to compare with. He definitely did not even feel like this when the one he thought he might like behaved friendly towards with any of their mutual friends.

Maybe he was coming down with something.

Maybe he should ask his 'I am a doctor' father.

He turned to his father and he was alarmed his father's smarmy face was only inches from him.

What the hell!

He jumped away from his father.

Isshin leered at him and moved closer to whisper, "Why should I do any looking when you are doing more than enough for the two of us." He chuckled boisterously at his red-faced son's embarrassing expense.

"S-Shut U-Up!" Ichigo stuttered and he was going to shut his father up when he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

The anxious girl was waving her small hands about nervously. She must be trying to communicate with them. She must be trying to stop them from fighting. She...

Ichigo was going to tell her that this was how it was like with him and his father when...

HOLY CRAP!

Her shimmering silky auburn hair shifted with the movement from her swift waving hands and very briefly and fast he thought he caught glimpses of something of a light rosy pink shade.

He felt a nose bleed coming on.

Why wasn't she wearing anything?

He sighed as he began to unbutton his school shirt.

This was the right thing to do.

The girl looked at him with curiosity.

His father smirked first before commenting with a touch of parental pride in his voice.

"My only son, though I am relieved you are interested in such a beautiful girl and your libido seems to working fine as well. Don't you think you should get to know her better? Go on a few dates first, lavish her with attention, treat her like a princess... before you ravish her right here and now on the desk. And as you can see, I am still here... unless you want me to be here to guide you through your first time, that's if, if you don't mind to an audience of one, my dear?" Isshin asked an extraordinary question in a wholly normal way.

The girl tilted her head slightly to the side and looked curiously at Isshin.

She tried to say something but again, nothing could be heard.

Ichigo worked fast to unbutton his shirt and pulled it from his pants. He wanted his hands free so that he could pummel his dirty-minded old man to the end of the earth. He quickly removed the shirt from his body. He took a quick sniff of it.

It did not smell, did it?

"Here, wear this." Ichigo offered his school uniform to the girl. "Take it to cover yourself." He said surlily to cover up his own embarrassment.

The girl just looked at the shirt. Her hands remained at her sides. She looked at Ichigo in the face. Both turned away quickly when their eyes met.

Ichigo wondered if there really was something wrong with him. His heart was beating so fast, his stomach has an uncomfortable tightness to it, as did his chest and his hands were clammy with his own fast producing sweat.

He tried pushing his shirt to her, all the while keeping his eyes away from her.

THE EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

"Take it, my dear. Who would have thought my scowling son could be sure a gentleman?" Isshin grinned proudly at his only son.

Ichigo turned away quickly from his insanely puffed up father as well.

Of all the things to be proud of.

"Go ahead, my dear." He heard his father coaxing the girl.

He looked first at his shirt which was still in his hand, the small pale hand slowly reaching for it and finally his cautious eyes wandered to her face.

He wished he has not.

She looked so adorable with her cute face concentrating so intensely at the small matter at hand, her eyes narrowed, her nose scrunched up, she bit on her lower lip and she might have bitten it a little too hard, cause her pink tongue slipped out to check the sore area after she flinched at the pain.

It was the lips and tongue that were causing him to go weak at the knees.

"Please," Ichigo said hoarsely and pushed his shirt towards her.

Anything to distract him from his immoral thoughts.

She continued to gaze upon the shirt like it was something truly wondrous.

She reached for it tentatively and then her hand dropped just before it touched the fabric.

She looked shyly at Ichigo and then at his father.

Ichigo looked back at her in bewilderment, while his father gave her an encouraging smile and nodded.

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath and then letting out the breath, she snatched the school shirt from Ichigo.

A surprised Ichigo looked wonderstruck as he took in the girl handling his shirt.

She gently fingered it, brought it to her chest, hugged it tightly and then she looked up to beam him an ecstatic smile that has his toes curling in his slippers.

She mouthed a 'Thank You.'

He weakly tried to smile back at her.

"Interesting," Isshin said studiously.

"Huh?" Ichigo responded dumbly and looked to his father for an explanation.

"Put it on, my dear."

Ichigo turned to see the girl lifting her arm to put it inside one of the sleeve and he turned round just as fast with his back towards her but not before he used his hand on his father's head and forced him to do the same as well.

He did not see anything.

"Face in front, oyaji." He ordered his father.

"Ichigo, my first-born, are you feeling alright? You look a little red in the face. I do hope you are not unwell. But I must say that was rather chivalrous of you."

"It's what any considerate person would have done. It's what you should have done. Again, I have my suspicions about you purposely not letting her wear anything. You pervert!"

"Ichigo, you wound me deeply. I was planning to suggest something when you came barging in."

"Barging in... I knocked. Twice. You paedophile!"

"Yes. That is correct. She is young enough to be my daughter or... daughter-in-law, ouch! That hurt. But seriously, I would never laid my hands on someone as angelically exquisite as her. Expect, as a doctor, of course. Ouch! Quit hitting your only parent!"

The father and son glared at each other.

His father broke eye contact first. "Are you done, my dear? I am turning around now."

Ichigo's hand shot up to capture his father's head again. "Don't call her that!"

"Why not? Are you... jealous?"

Ichigo just glared contemptuously at his father before slowly turning his head to where she was.

Where was she?

He turned to his father who still cannot move his head due to his restraint on him. He removed his hand and asked his father. "Where's..."

His father moved his head to direct Ichigo's gaze to the other side of him.

Ichigo turned to the other side and there she was, standing right next to him, in his shirt!

He glanced at her.

The shirt barely covered what was scared, what a stranger's eyes should not see,

But...

At last, he could see her legs.

And what a sight it was to behold.

Miles and miles of creamy smooth white skin.

He felt another nosebleed coming on.

What was hotter than an extremely beautiful naked girl?!

An extremely beautiful girl wearing his school shirt!

"Interesting." His father stated again.

"Quit saying that!"

His father ignored him. "Can you speak now, my dear?"

She tried. She opened and closed her mouth. But alas, there was no sound.

She glanced at the father and son with so much sorrow in her eyes.

She sniffled softly in sadness.

Her eyes started to well up.

Stubbornly, at first, they remained in the confined space that they were born, then a single drop dared to venture forth and soon, a pair of twin streams cascaded down the flushed cheeks.

"H-Hey! Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Ichigo comforted her.

She wiped away her tears messily with her small hands, glanced at him from under her tear-soaked eyelashes, Ichigo attempted to move the seldom used muscles of his mouth to curve it up into a reassuring smile,

It has been a while.

But it must have work because she stopped crying and she started to stare at him with eyes that were made so bright by her tears, his face began to heat up,

_'I must really be coming down with something. A fever.'_ Ichigo thought wearily before he was shock by the impact of the girl throwing herself at him.

She clenched onto his t-shirt with her small fists and wept into his hard chest.

Ichigo did not know what to do.

He looked to his father and silently appealed to him for assistance.

Isshin gestured a hug with his own hands and tried to keep the grin from showing on his amused face.

Ichigo shook his head frantically.

Isshin nodded his, sagely.

Ichigo glared at his father, but then very slowly, his arms began to move and he wrapped them around her in a comforting hug.

At first, he felt her tensed up, so he started to rub her back gently to soothe away her misgivings, the hands loosened the grip on his t-shirt, the weeping trickled to mere sobs.

Ichigo continued to held her close.

He liked having this girl in his arms.

Inwardly, he sighed in contentment.

Till,

"Interesting."

"I said, quit saying that. And try to help her, you so-called doctor."

Isshin did not take offense to the insult by his son. Instead he looked at his son earnestly, "Are you willing to help?"

"Need you even have to ask. What do I have to do?" Ichigo looked to his father for further instructions.

But Isshin was already questioning the girl in his arms, "My dear,"

"Don't call her that too!"

"Then how do you suggest I call her, my green-eyed son? It's too rude to call her 'onna'. How about 'kanojo' or 'yome'?" Isshin grinned devilishly.

Ichigo could feel his face heating up by a few degree , "Shut up! You are embarrassing her. Just do what's important, you nitwit."

Isshin shrugged at his son. "My dear, do you think my son can help?" He asked gently.

She shook her head furiously against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo glanced inquisitively at his father.

"She is afraid of hurting you." His father explained.

Suddenly realization dawned on him, "Are you talking about a blood transfusion?" Simple enough.

He relaxed his hold on the girl, created a little space between them, looked down, he laid his hand on her chin, lifted it gently so her eyes can meet his, "It's alright. I won't be in any danger." He assured her.

Light worried brown eyes met hard concern brown eyes.

She shook her head again and tried to convey what she wanted to say with her eyes.

He could happily drown in those shimmery golden orbs.

"It's not blood."

"Are we talking about organs transplant? Why not? If I am found to be compatible."

That's correct. Lots of people have lived to a ripe old age with only one lung, one kidney, one liver, one testicle... Scratch that. She definitely does not need one of those.

One heart.

Even that, he will be more than willing to give it to her. If it was possible.

Or...

Has she already gotten it already?

"That's highly noble of you, my son. But no."

"Then, what is it?"

"Are you willing to do anything for her? Anything at all?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation at all.

"In that case,"

He saw his father placed his hand on the back of the girl's head and before he could protest at his father for laying his hand on her, he felt his father's other hand on him.

Isshin pushed the girl up and his son down for their faces to meet.

At first, he felt nothing.

Then the softest pair of lips moistened by tears touched his virgin lips, there was only slight contact, he wanted more, he leant forward, his grip around her tightened, he moved his mouth instinctively over hers and he wondered if he could taste her with his t...

When,

Her plump lips separated slightly and her tongue slip out to caress his lips delicately.

Was she asking him to open his mouth?

His first kiss!

And already it involved the tongue.

He happily obliged.

He heard a soft contented sigh.

She can speak!

His first kiss!

He tasted heaven through her.

It felt so unbelievable great.

Was it her?

He felt...

strangely very weak.

He felt...

Lightheaded.

The shame.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of soft honey brown eyes that shone brightly with concern at him.

He sworn he could see himself in those bright eyes.

And he thought.

_'I will do anything to protect that light.'_

(幽霊)


	3. Chapter 3

(幽霊)

"Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san."

In his semi-conscious state, Kurosaki Ichigo was feeling rather annoyed.

Why should his stupid old man be at the receiving end of such an angelic voice filled with so much concern for him.

Then he felt a soft touch on his forehead.

"Kurosaki-sensei, is Kurosaki-san going to be fine?"

"Of course, my dear. My pride and joy is a virile young man. He will be alright."

That's his irritating father's voice.

If his father is Kurosaki-sensei, then Kurosaki-san is...

Ichigo's eyes shot open.

He grabbed the dainty hand on his face.

There was a surprised gasp of relief.

Before he could register anything with his newly, fully conscious mind and opened eyes.

Small soft hands encicled the back of his neck and he was enveloped in a hug.

"K-Kurosaki-sama, I-I am so happy you are alright." Teary words were uttered softly from the girl in his arms.

Girl!

The extremely beautiful naked girl!

His first kiss!

He remembered.

He remembered everything now.

She can talk now.

And what a heavenly melodious voice it was.

He wanted to return the hug and asked, there was so much he wanted to ask and... was that her soft bosom pressing against his hard chest.

He gulped.

He needed to do something.

Say something.

His hands wandered uncertainty to her back, they were ready to return the embrace, he wanted to open his mouth to say something when he heard unrestrained guffawing from his father.

"My only son! I am so happy you are a-okay!" Kurosaki Isshin thumped his only son hard on the back.

Ichigo hurriedly wrapped his arms around the girl wearing his school shirt as the packed knock caused him to lean forcefully into her.

He swallowed as the softness was extremely welcomed by his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, softly right next to her ear.

They were so close.

She was so soft.

And he has to admit, as yet again, he liked having her in his arms.

He felt her nod against his head.

He inhaled the unrecognizable but amazingly alluring scent that was invading one of his senses.

He was sure she was going to invade his dreams as well.

He wanted to know more about her.

He needed to know everything about her.

Starting with her name.

But it was difficult to talk as her fingers has started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands started to mirror what she was doing.

He liked the way her skin seemed to tingle from his touch.

He, himself could feel the prickling of his own skin from her timid teasing touch.

"What's your name?" He asked huskily after swallowing what was lodged in his throat.

There was silence.

Suddenly he feared she was unable to speak again.

Maybe... another kiss will do the trick.

He removed his hands from her back, very gently, he took hold of her thin arms and released them from around his neck.

He placed a little distance between them so that he could look at her face and perhaps, if needed... kiss her?

Bright watery eyes gazed worryingly at him.

He panicked.

Without much thought, Ichigo's hands went from her arms and he started to shake her small shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you in some sort of pain? Tell me!" His anxiety laced words came out in a rush.

Chocolate eyes filled with concern glanced at the blushing girl who was looking back at him with an expression of...

What was that expression?

He did not have much time to ponder over it as the next thing he knew, his father was smacking him at the back of his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He glared at his father.

Isshin shook his head, "Ichigo, that is not the way to treat a lady." He chastised his impulsive son.

"Huh?"

Isshin pointed to Ichigo' hands and Ichigo followed the direction of the finger.

He saw that in his anxious state, he was squeezing the shoulders of the girl rather tightly.

He removed his hands in a hurry.

He wondered if he has left any marks on her.

His mark.

He tried not to smirk at that possessive thought.

"Sorry." He apologized and rubbed the back of his neck, absent-mindedly.

The beautiful girl looked even more charming when she smiled shyly at him.

"It is fine, Kurosaki-sama. You were only worried about me."

The sound of her musical voice caused his cold toes to curl inside his slippers.

And Ichigo's stomach was starting to bother him again.

"You don't have to call me that. Ichigo will do." Ichigo suggested as he felt his face warming up from the cute wide-eyed expression he was receiving.

She shook her head frantically and waved her small pale hands wildly.

"I cannot do that. Kurosaki-sama is my... " Here she placed her finger under her chin and thought really hard as to what Kurosaki-sama was to her.

Whatever she was thinking caused her face to blossom even more.

Ichigo looked on with a slightly silly gaze on his bewildered face.

Isshin on the other hand has a most amused look at the young ones' behavior towards each other.

She peeked at Ichigo from beneath her long lashes.

"Kurosaki-sama is my savoir. I am forever grateful to him for giving me a part of himself. It would be disrespectful of me to address him in that friendly way. I am forever in his debt and... I will do anything for Kurosaki-sama." Soft spoken reverenced words was making Ichigo to feel strangely flattered but discomforting embarrassed.

He started to scratch his scalp.

"Kurosaki-sama sounds rather..."

"Deifying, idolizing, worshipping... loving?" His father helpfully supplied the descriptions.

"No!" He shouted at his cheeky father. "Strange." He told the girl.

She nodded, understanding.

"Kurosaki-san?" She beamed at him.

She was killing him with her smiles.

"No. Too old. Ichigo is really fine with me." He scowled at her reluctance to say his given name. After all, they have already shared a kiss. Why did she kiss him anyway. Not that he minded, but he was curious about it and everything about this auburn-haired beauty. He was going to find out but first...

He was going to use the 'I will do anything for Kurosaki-sama' oath on her to use his given name when...

"Kurosaki-kun?" Almost caused his fast beating heart to escape from his mouth.

With his heart in his throat, he could only nodded to the beautiful blushing girl.

"What's your name, my dear?" Isshin asked what was on his dumb son's mind.

"Don't call her that!" Ichigo injected jealously.

Isshin looked at his possessive son in pity. "That is why I am asking as to what her name is, my dense son."

"Don't call me that either." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The girl's bright eyes were made even shinier by the sudden tears brought on by the frustration of not being able to tell them her name.

Before she could wipe away the moisture from her flushed cheeks, Ichigo was already thumping away the watery drops of pain.

"It's alright. There's no hurry. Just tell us what comes to mind. You do not have to cry." Ichigo comforted the weeping girl. He wondered if he should hold her in his arms.

"I-I... " She stammered.

"Just take whatever time you need, my dear." Isshin could not resist riling his son.

Ichigo threw his father a dirty look and turned his attention back to the girl when she spoke again.

"I-I remember a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks older than us."

"Thank you, my dear. Is he handsome?" Isshin grinned.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ichigo asked in exasperation.

Isshin continued to grin knowingly.

The blushing girl shook her head.

"No. I meant he is older than Kurosaki-kun and I." She looked carefully at Isshin. "I think though he was wearing glasses, he looks a little younger than you." She answered truthfully.

Isshin deflated and Ichigo smirked.

"I am not that old." Isshin pouted.

"Tell me, my dear, how old do you think I am?" He flexed his muscles.

"Stop acting like a vainglorious idiot. You don't have to answer him." Ichigo assured the girl.

Then he realized she was behaving a little sparkling.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the excited looking girl.

She nodded happily.

"I remember my name."

Isshin and Ichigo looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"It has something to do with a star."

"夜空で最も明るい星。" Isshin smiled smugly.

The girl clapped her hands, delightfully. "Kurosaki-sensei is so clever." She looked at him admirably.

"He just said that it was the brightest star in the night sky. He did not mention any name. Why would you considered that as being clever?" Ichigo said sourly.

"ことざのいっとうせい。Right, my dear." This time the smile was gentler.

She smiled sweetly back at Isshin.

And Ichigo was not feeling so contented as how the girl was regarding his father.

He has to do something for her to give all her attention back to him.

He thought fast.

"The first magnitude brightest star in the constellation Lyra. Vega? Your name is Orihime?" Ichigo guessed and stared hopefully at her.

She blushed beautifully and nodded joyfully.

"My name is Orihime, Inoue Orihime. Hajimemashite."

And she gave a graceful little bow.

(夜空中最亮的星)


	4. Chapter 4

(I was working on my other updates when what two guest reviewers wrote warranted a response. So this update instead of the ones I should have been working on. To the Guest on Sep 3; {Happy Birthedy, Hime!}, about the Japanese words and lack of translations. You must mean the ones spoken by Isshin. But I did translate it, courtesy of Ichigo. If you were confused, I do sincerely apologize. It was never my intention to ruin an enjoyable IchiHime story, I do hope it was an enjoyable read. Thanks for pointing it out, I will try to keep my [日本語] to a minimum. :) [Japanese])

(To the Guest on 2 Sep, ~每当我找不到存在的意义, 每当我迷失在黑夜里, 夜空中最亮的星。。。~ 是。 我爱死这首歌。交个朋友? 你在这里有户口吗? 也许我们在同个国家。我们可以吃个包, 喝杯 basil seeds 的饮料。如果可以, 请联络。好期待。谢了。)

_(Since the abovementioned sentences are in no way relevant to the story, I won't be doing a translation. But if you are really interested, just let me know and I will explain it.)_

_(Many thanks to the rest of the reviewers and everyone who has deemed this story worthwhile to favorite and followed. **THANKS**.)_

(幽霊)

Kurosaki Ichigo just stood there as the former naked girl but still extremely beautiful girl bowed respectfully at his father and him.

He just stared, enchanted at the luminous auburn hair shimmering around her small shoulders with the graceful movement.

He heard his father gave out a loud overdramatically sigh before he felt the hand on the back of his head forcefully pushing him down forward to return the bow.

"Oh! How could I have raised a son so lacking in the basic etiquette! How could he survive in this polite society of ours? My only son, I fear for your lack of social graces! I blame myself! I have failed you, Masaki!" Kurosaki Isshin lamented wretchedly.

"Get your hand off me and stop being such an idiot!" Ichigo smacked his father's hand off him.

The girl looked up to see the father and son glaring at each other.

"It is fine, Kurosaki-sensei. I will help Kurosaki-kun in whatever ways is needed to make sure he survives due to his inadequate knowledge of decorum." She smiles helpfully.

Ichigo felt his face heating up. "Oi!" If it was someone else, he would have taken it as an insult to purposely riled him up. But the angelic beautiful face in front of him showed nothing but sincere genuine desire to help.

Speech was beyond him.

How could he turn down someone like her?

And so, he did what he has been doing with this beautiful girl.

He stared.

She blushed.

Isshin smirked, amusingly.

"Thank you, my... " He felt his son deathly glare at him. "Orihime-chan. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" He smiled fatherly at her.

Inoue Orihime smiled shyly back at him and shook her head.

"I can happily go and join your mother in peace. Now that you have found yourself a beautiful and caring wife, my virgin son." He noted with glee the same redness appearing on the young ones' embarrassed faces.

"Don't talk nonsense! You are not dying and you are embarrassing her!" Ichigo sputtered at his only parent.

"Why? Don't you want this beautiful angelic girl to be your wife? Don't you... like her?" Isshin asked in all seriousness.

Ichigo really hated his father for putting him on the spot.

He nervously spotted the princess peeking at him from underneath her long eyelashes.

"O-Of course, I-I like her, b-but... Argh!" He glared in frustration at his father.

The sudden smile on her face did not go unnoticed by the father and son.

"We need to know more about her." Ichigo changed the subject to one of equal importance.

He was relieved to see his father agreeing with the nod of his head.

"My thoughtless son is right for once. Orihime-chan, besides your name and the brown person, do you remember anything else?"

"What brown person? She mentioned a brown-haired and brown-eyed man wearing glasses. Nothing about a brown person."

Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "Same difference. Now do you want to find out more about your future wife." He teased his son.

Ichigo tried to glare at his father but he was sure it was not that intimidating with the blush on his face.

He stole a glance at the girl in his school shirt.

She looked really cute with her face all flushed.

His stomach was doing the weird stuff again.

Time to change the subject again.

"How did she come to be in your office?"

Isshin grinned. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Orihime-chan walked through the wall."

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo shouted in shock and then it hit him.

"NAKED?!"

"Actually, no. She was wearing that."

Ichigo was ready to hurt his father for not letting the poor girl continue to wear what was protecting her dignity when he saw what his father was indicating to him.

He saw nothing.

"Are you kidding me, old man? There's nothing on the chair."

Isshin looked to be really surprise at the lack of fabric on the chair.

"Interesting."

"Don't say that! Why did you let her take it off in the first place?"

"Ichigo, are you insinuating that I have some sort of ulterior motive on such an innocent creature as Orihime-chan? For your information, it was her idea. And to put your jealous mind at ease, I saw nothing, right, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime looked beseechly at Ichigo. "It is true, Kurosaki-kun. I do not know why, but I felt the outfit I was wearing was..." Here, Orihime paused and pondered as to what the outfit was doing to her. "It might sound ridiculous to you, but I thought it was suffocating me." She continued in a whisper.

Ichigo's anger at his father evaporated with the timid whisper.

He sighed.

"It's alright..." He stopped himself from what was coming out of his mouth.

How should he address her?

He stared at the girl who was wearing his school shirt and with whom he has had his first kiss with.

Would it be deem too forward for him to call her by her suitably given name?

She really does look like a princess.

He cannot help himself with someone like her.

He stared.

And she blushed.

Till his father has to remind him of what they should be doing by embarrassing them.

"Ichigo, if you have time to moon over our pretty guest, you should have the time to do a little something for me."

"First thing first. I want some answers."

"Fire ahead, my boy."

Ichigo glanced at the princess.

She smiled sweetly at him.

He really should do something about his stomach.

"When you said that she walked through the wall, are you saying, she's a..."

"She's a what?" Isshin asked his son slyly.

"That's what I want to know. She can't be what I am thinking because she so warm."

_'And soft. So very soft.' _His traitorous mind reminded him.

"Is she now?" Isshin took a critical look at the auburn-hair beauty. "My... Orihime-chan, do you mind letting me hug you to test a theory?" Isshin grinned and opened up his arms.

The trusting girl gave a shy nod and started to walk towards the older man.

A rough hand jerked out to grab her tiny wrist and Isshin's hand was smacked down by his son.

Ichigo glared at his father.

"She's warm." He repeated the sentence to his father in a low tone.

"I guess I have to take your word for it, my possessive son. Any other questions? I need you to run an errand for me."

"Why can't she speak till after we... " He gave a little cough. "Kissed." He said in almost an inaudible tone.

"What did you say? After you hissed?"

"No! You idiot! After we kissed!" He wanted to hit his father so badly. "Why did she mean by me giving a part of myself to her?"

"Oh that. I did not know if it will work, but it all ended up happily, didn't it?"

"You still haven't answered me, you long-winded old fool! What did I give her?"

Isshin stared bugged-eyed at his son. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Youth. It is really wasted on the young."

"And you are a senile old goat."

"You gave her your energy, life force, kon, qi, reishi... "

"I got it. Stop with the examples. That's why she was afraid of hurting me. I guess I just have a few years shaved off." He glanced at the sad looking princess.

He was amazed her tiny wrist was still captured in his big hand. He squeezed her wrist gently.

"It's alright. What's a few years anyway? I don't have any regrets for doing it and I will willingly do it again and again. So you better not cry, understand?" He gave her a mock stern look.

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Isshin's loud whining.

"My son! You are all grown up. I am the one who is going to cry."

"Act your age, you poor excuse for a doctor!"

Isshin wiped the non-existence tears from his face and look at the young couple solemnly.

"You are correct, my 'life already shorten' son. No time to waste. Any more question?"

Ichigo noticed the panick-stricken pale face of Orihime.

"It's nothing. He was just joking about the life shortening. Don't mind him. He's an idiot in a white coat. Okay?" He gave a little comforting smile. He guessed he was getting better with his smiles for she smiled shyly back at him and nodded.

Isshin grinned and patted Ichigo on the back.

"Good boy. Now since there are no more questions, I need you you to go Urahara's."

"Why should I have to go to the shady storekeeper's shop? He gives me the creeps." Ichigo grumbled.

"You will be doing it for Orihime-chan. Unless you do not want to." Isshin teased his son. He saw him looking at the blushing girl before his own face was tinted with the lightest shade of pink.

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo mumbled.

"It's very simple. You are going to burn offerings to Orihime-chan."

(ゆうれい)


	5. Chapter 5

(幽霊)

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at the seemingly not a human girl first before giving his father a very suspicious glare.

Kurosaki Isshin returned a look of bemusement at his only son, while Inoue Orihime gave him a small shy smile.

Ichigo attempted to smile warmly back at the pretty girl, but he guessed he was rather unsuccessful at his endeavor if his father's irritating sniggering was any indication.

He was no failure in giving his only parent a deathly glare, though, followed by his signature scowl.

"What am I going to burn to Inoue-... chan?" He paused before deciding on the informal honorific and a more intimate address.

Whatever his father was going to say, he was interrupted by the stammering 'star'.

"I-It is p-perfectly a-all right for y-you to call me O-Orihime, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime blushed beautifully and smiled shyly at her scowling 'savior'.

Ichigo has to smirk, knowing how she was going to response as to what he was going to suggest.

"Only if you call me Ichigo." A playful grin replaced the smirk.

Orihime's heart-shaped blushing face blossomed even rosier. She waved her small hands, wildly and stammered out all her words.

"I-I c-cannot d-do t-that, K-Kurosaki-k-kun."

"Why not?"

"I-I am already being disrespectful by addressing you as 'kun'." Orihime explained, bashfully. She looked timidly at Ichigo.

Ichigo's grin turned into a confused scowl.

He stared.

She blushed.

Explanation came in the form of a very loud Isshin.

"That's right, Orihime-chan. Address my fruity son as a pleasant-smellng plant life."

The misunderstood princess started to panic.

"T-That was not I meant, K-Kurosaki-k... sama. Please do not be angry with me." Orihime pleaded with her 'savior'.

As if he could ever be angry with her.

"It's still 'kun' if you are not up to calling me by my given name, Inoue-chan." Ichigo told her wearily.

"Just Inoue will be fine, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime answered him back, in a breezy manner.

From Inoue to Orihime.

From Kurosaki-kun to Ichigo.

From strangers to...

What were they, actually?

He stared in serious contemplation at the pretty princess.

Orihime has to look away. Ichigo's intense inquisitive gaze was making her uncomfortable, but in a nice way.

And even though he could no longer gaze upon the 'star', Ichigo did as he has been doing since she came into his life, he stared.

He would have continue to stare at her till she said something to the contrary until he felt his father's face, positioned very uncomfortable close to his.

"Do you mind?" His father whispered conspiratorially.

Ichigo jumped away from his father before questioning him with a normal voice laced with misgivings.

"Mind? Mind what?"

His annoying old man grinned slyly.

And suddenly, Ichigo was afraid of the words that will be heard by the previously naked girl.

'The extremely beautiful naked girl.' His very 'helpful' mind reminded him again.

'Shut up!' He hated how his mind kept harping on that obvious fact.

"Mind sharing with me why do you find Orihime-chan so intriguing that your eyes can't seem to stay away from her for too long?" Isshin made sure that the girl in question heard him as well.

As expected, both teenagers' faces reflected each other's bright color.

The blushing young woman peeked at him and Ichigo decided to shirk the question.

"Where will Inoue-..." He took a quick glance at Orihime, "Where will Inoue be when I am at Urahara's?"

He glared at his father.

"I don't trust you. She can stay in my room till I returned. Come on, Inoue." He reached for her wrist, encircled it with his hand and giving her a somewhat reassuring look, he led her to the door.

Only to find his old man blocking his way.

"Not a good idea, my clueless son." Isshin waved his finger at his scowling son.

"Why not?"

Isshin looked at the pretty girl in his son's shirt first before answering.

"You do not want to frighten your baby sister with a floating shirt in your room, do you?"

Ichigo looked flummoxed for a moment before retorting, "You just want her here with you. Both of us could see her. Why not Yuzu?"

Isshin shook his head in disappointment. "How many times must I remind you, Yuzu does not have the gift."

"More like a curse." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"What's that, my murmuring offspring? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, Inoue. Let's go." He glared at his father, demanded him with his eyes to let them pass through.

His father stood his ground. "No. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am not. You are the one who's being obstinate. I just want Inoue to be in my room when I am not here."

"And I do not want my baby girl to be scared out of her wits by something supernatural."

"Let's prove it once and for all that Yuzu can see her as well. I don't trust Inoue being here with you. I am going to call Yuzu to come in."

"Why can't you get it through your possessive, suspicious mind that Orihime-chan will be very safe with me. But, you are right; let's call Yuzu." Unexpectedly, he turned to Orihime. "Orihime-chan, do you mind taking off your shirt."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted in shock. Before he could say or do anything to his old man for even suggesting something as ludicrous leery as that, the obedient princess was starting to move her hands to unbutton the borrowed shirt.

Finding her wrist still enclasped in his big hand, she tugged at it lightly to get his attention, "Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo turned from glaring at his father to give the 'star' his undivided attention.

"What the..." It was the first thing that came out from his mystified mouth when he glanced at the seductive sight of a pretty girl trying to unbutton his shirt with one small hand.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" He stuttered out to his embarrassment and his father's amusement.

"Kurosaki-kun, I need both my hands to unfasten the buttons. Or maybe, I could remove it through my head." Orihime glanced timidly at Ichigo. She shook the tiny wrist in his hand.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, may I have my h-hand back?" She requested, albeit, stammering as she did to a still stunned, scowling Ichigo.

Orihime wondered what was wrong with Ichigo.

He was just standing there, staring at her.

Granted he has been doing that since she was introduced to him.

Still...

Kurosaki-sensei has asked her to remove the shirt from her body.

And she has every intention to follow what the good doctor has ordered.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Once again, she shook at her captured wrist.

Ichigo hastily grabbed the other hand that was trying to unbutton the shirt.

"Why are you listening to what my idiot old man is telling you to do. You do not have to do anything you do not want to, you know."

Orihime looked aghast at Ichigo.

"B-But Kurosaki-sensei is a doctor and he is... Kurosaki-kun's father." She explained.

"And your future father-in-law, my dear." The father added and smiled fatherly at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

The future family member smiled back shyly at the grinning head of the family.

Ichigo wanted to hurt his father so badly for embarrassing him and yet he did not want to hurt Orihime's feelings by objecting too violently to what his father had said.

He certainly would not mind having someone like her as his... sweet little wife.

He took a look at his blushing 'bride' and his whole face reflected the crimson color on her beautiful face.

"NO!" He screamed out and using his bigger, stronger hands; he captured both the smaller hands to prevent what she should not be trying to do.

He clasped the small soft hands firmly within his big rough hands.

He marvelled as how delicate a girl's hands could be.

He certainly will not mind holding on to this girl's soft hand for as long as he could.

The said girl's face blushed into an appealing shade of rosy red as she glanced upon their entwined hands.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright?" She asked timidly.

There was no answer.

"Yes, Ichigo! Is anything wrong?" His father asked in a slightly louder voice and to make sure his son has heard him, Isshin thumped his non-attentive son on the back of his head.

"What the... " Ichigo glared at his father. "What's wrong with you?!" He accused his father.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! We are wasting time here. I know you like holding your little wife's hands... " Isshin grinned at his son and enjoyed the blustering effect it has on his son. But seeing his son about to retort, he continued on,

"I want Orihime-chan out of your shirt and naked."

"W-What?! You really are a pervert!"

"No. I am not. Like I said earlier, we are wasting time. Orihime-chan," He turned and smiled reassuringly at the pretty princess and Ichigo reacted by standing in front of her and blocking her from his father.

Isshin threw up his arms in exasperation.

He decided to take matter in his own hands.

He pushed his son with Orihime still at his back towards his table. He put his hands on his son's shoulders, he postioned them at the other end of the table. "There. Are you happy now? Are you alright, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime peered from over Ichigo's shoulder and nodded.

"Right." Isshin moved to the front of the table. "With you and the table blocking Orihime-chan's modesty from me, I guess it is fine for Orihime-chan to strip now." Purposely ignoring his flustering son, he addressed the obedient girl.

"My dear, do you mind taking off your shirt and handing it to my time-wasting son."

Ichigo felt the light movement behind him and his brain prompted his mouth to speak up.

"B-But... " By not many words.

"Shut up, Ichigo. Take the shirt. I am calling Yuzu now." His father instructed him and opened the office door.

"Yuzu, can you come in for awhile?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" And his shirt was being given back to him.

No sooner has his hand collected back his shirt when his youngest sister came into the room.

"Otou-san, you wanted to see me?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked her father before noticing her brother's school shirt was in his hands.

'Onii-chan, do you want me to bring your shirt to the washing machine?" Yuzu asked helpfully at her big brother.

Ichigo looked back at his sister, red in the face and swallowed.

He could not answer.

"Onii-chan?" His concerned sister asked again.

And all Ichigo could feel was the firm nipples pressing at his back as the curious princess tiptoed herself close against him with her small warm hands on his shoulders and presumably, looking at Yuzu over his shoulder.

Then one of her fair hand left his shoulder and she started to wave at Yuzu.

"She cannot see me, can she?" Orihime whispered questionably to Ichigo.

Her warm breath tickled his ear and the whole of his body tingled with the soft naked body pressed innocently against his fortunate back.

He gulped, trying to get the lump struck in his throat down to his queasy stomach. He could not even nod to the naked girl without arousing his sister's suspicion.

"Onii-chan, are you feeling alright? You look... funny." Yuzu commented politely.

"Yes. He is fine, Yuzu. He was feeling a little hot and that is why he has taken off his shirt. But he will be running an errand for me, so he will be needing his shirt again. He is fine. Don't worry about him. Right, Ichigo?"

Seeing no response from Ichigo, the helpful princess placed her hands gently on either side of his head and moved his head in a up and down gesture to nod at his family.

Feeling emboldened by Ichigo's non-objection to her hands on his head, Orihime decided to go one step further. Her fingers brushed lightly down to the sides of his mouth and leaning herself even closer to him, she attempted to assure Ichigo's little sister by lifting the corners of his mouth into a small smile.

She peered over Ichigo's shoulder to admire her own work.

Kurosaki-kun indeed looked like he was smiling.

He looked so contended.

Orihime felt proud of herself when she saw Yuzu's eyes grew bigger at her brother facial expression.

'She must be feeling happy at her brother's comforting smile for her.' Orihime thought.

Isshin grinned amusingly at the cuteness of Orihime and smirked at his son for his obvious compliance to being 'controlled' by the sparkling 'star'.

"See Yuzu, your sullen brother is fine. The reason why I called you is because I wanted to know if Karin is home yet."

Yuzu looked worryingly at her brother before turning to her father and told him that Karin was not home yet.

Isshin nodded. "Right. When Karin comes home, can you please ask her to come to my office?" He requested of his youngest child.

He opened the door and gave his daughter a smile.

Yuzu took one more concerned look at Ichigo before taking the hint from her father that he wanted to talk to his son, alone.

"I will inform Karin the minute she is home, otou-san. Don't be late for dinner, onii-chan." She reminded her brother.

"Good girl." Isshin patted his baby girl as she walked out the door.

"Wow. She really cannot see me. Right, Kurosaki-sensei." Orihime said amazingly as she slowly wrapped her thin arms around Ichigo from behind. "And yet, I could do this with Kurosaki-kun." She proceeded to hug him more tightly and pressed herself even closer to the warm body. "Can you really feel me, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him softly.

'Hell yeah! I can definitely feel you.' Ichigo thought as he pinched his nose.

He did not know whether this was heaven or hell.

Heaven, because of her.

And hell, because of the sweet torture she was making him go through.

He did not know how long he could physically resist her and to the way his body show its attraction to her.

"Inoue." He started to say as he laid his hand on the smaller hand on his stomach, his fingers, as if having a mind of their own started to lace themselves with the smaller hand beneath them.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

He could tell she was smiling and... blushing.

He wanted so badly to turn around and see her beautiful blushing face.

"Ichigo! Stop taking advantage of a naked girl! I thought I raise you to be a gentleman."

"What the... "

"Please let Orihime-chan be 'unnaked'."

"Stupid old man." Ichigo muttered in dissatisfaction.

He released the captive hand and handed her his shirt. "Here, Inoue."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime softly answered as she took his shirt from him and his whole body immediately bemoaned the lost of the sensuous warmth from the non human.

He heard rustling behind him.

"Have you done dressing yourself, Orihime-chan?" His father asked while looking over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oi! No peeping!"

Isshin let out a loud sigh. Looking at the dressed figure stepping from behind his possessive son's back, he ignored his son and addressed Orihime,

"Come here, my dear. And you," He glared at his son. "Listen and learn."

"Learn what?"

Ichigo was rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Just pay attention, my dense son."

"Orihime-chan, can you remember if there is a special way you have of signing your name? I need it for Ichigo to write it on all the offerings he is going to burn for you."

Orihime tilted her head slightly and scrunched up her face.

She thought about it, seriously.

They waited.

And waited.

Finally, a tiny light bulb flickered on.

She smiled at Ichigo. She held out a waving hand to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, your hand please."

Isshin could not resist.

"Orihime-chan, should it not be the other way round?" He asked innocently.

Both young persons looked at the older person in puzzlement.

"You asking my only son for his hand in marriage."

"What?!""

"You know you will have my permission. It is only for Ichigo to say yes before we can start with the wedding preparation."

"B-But... I-I..." Orihime stammered and Ichigo scowled.

"Be serious, you old fool."

"But... a parent is always serious about his children's happiness. Now, why do you want my surly son's hand... in marriage, my dear?"

"B-But I only want to show Kurosaki-kun my way of writing my name, Kurosaki-sensei."

"Oh. Well, why are you standing like an idiot? Give her your hand, my unmarriageable son." Isshin sounded disappointed.

Ichigo really wanted to hit his father with his hand. "Why you!" He started to say as he lifted his hand with the full intention of hurting his father for all of the rubbish he has been spewing.

The princess unknowingly captured the hand before it could cause damage to the doctor.

She smiled at Ichigo.

"This is how I remember writing my '井'." She held his hand palm up and began to show him by tracing the word for 'Inoue' on his rough palm.

"I like to write my '井' with two arrows on top and the whole word in a circle." She explained as she wrote the word for him.

'井上, eh? How cute is that?" Ichigo thought as a bemused grin started to appear on his face before it was wiped off by his father forcefully separating their joined hands.

"You got that? Right. Now be on your way." Isshin started to push his son towards the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are trying to get rid of me." Ichigo scowled suspiciously at his father.

"What?! Nonsense. A father is only concern for his only son. It will be dark soon and I don't want you to be alone and scared in the dark. Who knows what is lurking in the darkness?"

"Now I am really suspicious. It is only in the late afternoon and you have never been worried about how late I stay out at night."

"That was then and this is now. Now go."

Ignoring his father, he looked at the pretty girl in concern, "I will be back soon. My other sister, hopefully will be home very soon, so you don't have to be too worried about being alone with this pervert." He pointed to his father.

"But, Kurosaki-sensei is not a pervert. He has only shown only kindness towards me."

"Thank you, my dear." The doctor grinned appreciately.

Ichigo scowled.

"Whatever. I will be going now."

The polite princess bowed gracefully.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

He took one last look at the bowing princess before walking out the door.

His father wasted no time in closing the door and when he heard the click of the door knob. He leaned on the wall next to the door and started to count.

He could not even get past fifteen before he rushed in again.

He stared at the man behind his desk.

"I knew it! Where is Inoue?"

A curtain by the corner of the room moved and the missing princess peered out from behind the white curtain.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?!"

Ichigo rushed to the startled 'star' sitting on the examination table.

"Inoue, are you alright? Why are you on the bed? Did my father do anything?"

"No. Of course not. Kurosaki-sensei told me to take a rest as he finishes up with his work."

He looked at his father.

"Why did you ask her to rest? Does she need more of that?"

"More of what? Oh, that. I did not think of that. I only thought she has a little too such excitement for one day and she should take a little rest. But even if she is in need of that, not too worry, I will valiantly offer my vitality to her."

Ichigo shuddered as he imagined his father's oily lips on his princess.

Yes. His Princess.

"There's no way in hell am I letting you go near Inoue."

Placing his strong hands on her thin shoulders, he gazed at her lips before asking, "Inoue, do you need to take from me before I go." His dark brown eyes seeked an answer from her soft brown eyes.

She shook her head gently.

"No. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You should go now. Like Kurosaki-sensei said, it will be dark soon. And Kurosaki-sensei also did say if I am in need of..."

"NO! You do not let anybody go near you. Only I can offer you what you need. Promise you will not take from anybody else. Promise me, Inoue." The grip on her shoulders tightened.

"But Kurosaki-kun, your life will be shorten and..."

"What's mine is yours, Inoue. Promise me you will only take from me and I only, Inoue." His chocolate eyes bored into her honey brown eyes.

"Please." He implored passionately.

And she nodded her agreement.

The corners of his mouth lifted, regardless of her helpful fingers.

"Now go and take a rest till I am back." He gave her a light squeeze to her shoulders before releasing his hands. He drew the curtains round the bed.

"I will be going now." He told his father.

"Really?" His father cocked his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes." He uttered through clenched teeth.

But even before his hand reached the door handle, he heard her frantic cries of,

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun ~ "

His fast-beating heart dropped to his stomach as he imagined the worse for his princess.

He saw the tiny feet scampering off the bed and running towards him.

"W-What is it, Inoue?"

He asked anxiously before her small hands landed on his chest and the warm touch of her lips was felt on his cheek.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

That was what he heard before the beautiful blushing girl went running back to hide behind the curtains.

"Hey! What about me, Orihime-chan?" Isshin asked wistfully.

"You!" Ichigo snarled at his father. "You. Do. Not. Touch. Her. Understand!"

"Expect as a doctor?" Isshin asked hopefully.

Ichigo did not even bother to answer him, he just gave his father a death glare before going out.

He walked very slowly.

He was hoping to bump into his dark-haired sister.

He knew his father would not do anything disrespectful to Orihime but still he would be happier with another female near her.

He touched his cheek.

He felt his skin warming as it remembered its fortunate kiss.

And he did not even say anything in return to her.

Nor did he remember to ask her if she wanted anything particular at the store.

What an idiot he was.

He was so distracted by his own admonishment of himself that he did not notice the two strangely-dressed men walking towards him.

One of them, whether, accidentally or intentionally, knocked right onto his shoulder.

"Sorry." Ichigo said without thinking as he continued to walk on.

And the next thing he knew, he caught the color blue before an arm shot out and has his throat in a deadly firm grasp.

"Where is she?! Where is the princess?!"

(ゆうれい)


	6. Chapter 6

(A_ very fast and short update because I wanted to show my sincere appreciation for **DeathBerryHime** for her kind encouraging words. It's only words but it meant so much. This is for you.)_

_(To all of you lovely people who has favored and followed, not just this story but all of my stories. I know I do not say it often but thank you. Thank you very much.)_

_(To those who leave a supportive review, thanks. Writing is a lonely obsession. It is always heartwarming to read feedback that appreciates what you are spending countless hours on and doing it for free.)_

_(To **Askosh Mosey**, I know, I know. 恋情, right? Sorry to disappoint you. It is almost done, but I just cannot finish the ending of the latest update. In fact, a few of the other updates are in limbo as well. I guess I will not be able to do a update for all of my stories before my birthday... in less than twelve days' time!)_

(幽霊)

Among the clouds above Karakura town.

There were two men.

They were searching for something, someone.

"Why are we doing here?" The pink-haired man asked lackadasisically of his blue-haired companion.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez glared contemptuously at Szayelaporro Granz. "You know why we are here, you pretentious bastard." Grimmjow spat out.

Szayelaporro merely shrugged and commented, "Somebody's sure is in a bad mood. Must be true about the rumors." He lowered the line.

"What rumors?" Bait.

"About you and the princess."

"What about them?" Hook.

"That you are in love with her."

"What the fuck are you saying!" Sinker.

"Since the princess heal you, you have been highly protective of her. Why, you even threaten to kill off Loly and Menoly for just playing with the pretty princess." Szayelaporro explained.

" 'Playing'? They were beating her up and have you forgotten, I am under Aizen's order to protect his betrothed."

"Jealous, are we?" Szayelaporro mocked.

"Shut up and do your fucking job!"

"In this small town, it will not take me long to... There!" Szayelaporro pointed to a orange-haired scowling young man.

Grimmjow's relief at finding the princess turned to confused disappointment. "Are you insane! That's not the princess!"

"Can't you sense the princess on him?" The pink-haired sadistic one provoked the non believer.

"You must be fucking kidding with me! Hime and him?!"

"You are jealous." Szayelaporro observed gleefully.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go." Grimmjow ordered almost violently as they descended to the ground.

And moved towards their target.

(ゆうれい)

In an opulent room brightened by the flickering of the numerous candles being burned, a man and a woman were in a intimate position.

They seemed to be enjoying each other company till the man suddenly gave out a choking sound, he started to shrivel up and then he was no more. Where he had been was only dust.

With a wave of her long sleeves, the elegantly coiffured woman blew the remains out of her sight.

She leaned back and sighed. "I am still hungry. How can I be full with offering like that? A low-class pervert scum." Popo scorned. "How I miss my Hime and what she can get for me." She licked her thin lips as she remembered what her favorite has always provided for her.

Popo pointed to the ones who has brought back such unsatisfying 'meals' for her. "I certainly cannot expect what Hime can do from the likes of you, but I would have like for you to have at least try your very best... for me." She said sadly.

"But I guess, you only attract your own kind." Popo continued, distastefully.

"You will know, wouldn't you?" Loly Aivirrne muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing. I-I said n-nothing, Popo."

"Liar!" Popo accused the shivering woman. "What. Did. You. Say?!" Popo repeated and her rage caused a sudden transformation. Her carefully coiffured black shiny hair fell freely down, it slowly turned white, her black as coal eyes became fiery red and her voice was no longer that of a woman; it was low and guttural. Like a voice from your worse nightmare. A voice from hell.

"Answer me, Loly!"

But she could not. For Loly was on her knees, her hands around her throat. She cannot breathe. Popo was sucking the life out of her. She could feel her stolen life force sapping away from her and then she felt a foot at the back of her head.

"Apologize to Popo now or I will spare Popo's the trouble of dirtying her hands in killing your worthless life by myself." Aizen Sõsuke threatened her by grounding his foot more forcefully on her head.

"I-I am s-sorry, Popo." Loly, with all that she could, choked out her plea for her life.

Popo seemed to be appeased for she turned back to the grand matriarch that she was. She waved her hand limply.

Loly took in the much needed air.

"Give thanks to Popo for sparing your useless life." Aizen ordered with his foot still on her head.

"Thank you, Popo." Loly did as she was told and she was rewarded with a kick to the side of her body, forcing her to roll towards the wall. Her only friend rushed with her head kept down to help her.

"Stay there and keep quiet." Aizen warned her, all of them. He turned to face Popo.

"Sõsuke, are you any closer to finding my Hime. I betrothed her to you because I thought you will keep her safe but you have let her to be stolen from me. How are you going to compensate to me for losing my treasure, my elixir. Tell me, Sõsuke." Popo asked, calmly.

"I have already sent my men to where she was last sighted. With luck, our Hime will be back shortly and resumed her services to you, Popo."

"Good. Good. Now leave me, all of you. I am so very tired. I am going to rest now."

And one by one, they bowed before they left her presence.

Aizen Sõsuke was the last to walk out of her room. He closed the door softly behind him.

"Aizen-sama." Somebody called out to him.

He walked further away from the room before stopping.

"Aizen-sama." Loly and Menoly Mallia bowed gratefully to him.

"Thank you Aizen-sama for helping me. If you did not step in, the old woman would have killed me." Loly gushed out her words.

Aizen smiled. "Wrong choice of words, Loly. I did not hurt you too badly with my foot, did I?" He ran his fingertips lightly from her head to the side of her body.

"N-No. Aizen-sama needed what he has to do to make the old hag happy."

"Shh, Loly." He placed a finger on her lips. "The walls have ears. Now go and seek out more 'food' for the 'Insatiable One'. And please try to get a better class of humans this time, shall we?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama!" Both the obliging women nodded and ran off at their master's order.

Aizen smirked at their backs.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say you care, Aizen. And you sending Grimmjow to look for the princess. It just strengthened the point." A female voice stated.

"Whatever do you mean, Tier?"

Tier Harribel looked coolly back at him. "With the rumors circulating about the princess and him, one would have thought you purposely chose him for the assignment because you don't want the princess to really come back here."

"What rumors and why wouldn't I want my beloved to be here by my side."

"The rumors being he's madly in love with your 'beloved'."

Aizen laughed. "Almost everybody, male or female is in love with the beautiful princess. That's one of her gift."

"You... included?" Tier asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I am also deeply in love with her... power."

Tier's voice almost became a whisper. "Are you still going ahead with your plan? You know once the princess, willing or force to assist you in your insane plan, will be the only causality in the outcome. She will not even get the chance to be reincarnated. She will just be forgotten by all. Is this what you want for the sweet princess?"

"For the good of all. For overthrowing a tyrant. Why not?" Aizen surmised arrogantly.

"Why not indeed. And you will be the victor when the dust is settled?"

"Was there any doubt?"

"And here I thought you care."

"You have to have a heart in order to do that, remember? I have yet to find the missing pieces of my shattered broken heart." He looked at her pointedly.

Tier turned away from the burning gaze. She could not find the strength to look at him directly in the eyes.

The minute she turned away, Aizen knew that was another one on his side.

The victorious side.

"Now, let's await news for our Hime to be united with us again. Who knows, Grimmjow might be with her even as we speak."

(幽霊)

"Where is she?! Where is the princess" Grimmjow's hand tightened around his victim.

There was no response from the grasping orange-haired boy.

"I think you are suffocating him, Grimmjow." Szayelaporro blandly told him.

"Weakling!" Grimmjow sneered dismissively before releasing him.

Kurosaki Ichigo tried not to fall on his back when he was shoved away from the blue-haired lunatic. He coughed and breathed in slowly. He wondered if he could make a run for the nearest police post.

"Run before I get my answers and I will slash off your feet even before they touch the ground." Grimmjow threatened menacingly. "Now, where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't act dumb with me, boy! I can practically smell her on you and you have even given a little piece of your soul to her." Grimmjow was seething with uncontrollable jealousy at what this human... boy might have done with the princess.

His unattainable angelic princess.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Szayelaporro suggested, deliberately.

"Shut up Granz!" And once again he was going to strangle Ichigo to get his answer, but before his hand could reach the neck; a piece of yellow parchment landed on his arm. It fluttered like a butterfly's wing and then it exploded!

Ichigo found himself being carried away by somebody from the violent lunatics.

Turning to thank the newcomers, the first thing that came out from his mouth was,

"Thank you... Monk-san?"

(ゆうれい)

_(Right. Popo or 婆婆 is Chinese and Cantonese for maternal grandmother or mother-in-law. It is pronounce as, I guess, pourpour and not as it is spelled. You know, like the panda. The reason I have chosen this is because mom and I absolutely hate a certain popo. No. It is not my maternal grandmother. My mom is not even Chinese and both my grandmothers love my mom and I. And it is not a female thing, my dad hates not only her but her whole family as well. And yes, though I have never disclose much about my stories, this popo will die a most deserving, gruesome death. Any suggestions?)_


End file.
